Le Chat Bleu
by Smilen
Summary: Saruhiko pensaba que ser transformado en un animalejo fanático del atún ya era un problema; claro que, su expresión al tener que tolerar que Misaki se encargara de él fue sin duda un nuevo nivel en la escala de amargura. Al menos se aseguraría de hacerlo lo más complicado posible hasta que se recuperara. / Saruhiko x Misaki / Otras parejas / Pre-anime.


:Prólogo:

.

.

.

Le Chat Bleu

.

.

.

"_El gato azul"_

.

.

.

-Es… un gato.-

-…. Eso parece.-

La obviedad del comentario habría sido malinterpretada por cualquiera que no hubiera conocido el verdadero motor de la estupefacción del joven castaño uniformado y su compañero de lacio pelo negro. Ambos estaban estáticos, sus cuerpos tensos y sus miradas enfocadas en la criatura frente a ellos como si estuviesen presenciando el nacimiento del anticristo.

_Si, así de fea era la cara que ambos estaban haciendo. _

-Oh… dios…-

La situación en sí se prestaba quizás para un par de carcajadas viéndose desde otro ángulo, más propiamente dicho: fijándose desde fuera. Desgraciadamente, para el equipo de Scepter 4 que ahora yacía en aquella ubicación, lo que quizás podría ser una comedia para cualquiera se trataba de un motivo por el cual estaban todos paralizados y sumamente estresados.

Después de todo, no todos los días tu compañero -quien por cierto, era de mayor grado que tú-, acababa transformado en gato durante una de las misiones especiales en las cuales se iba a decidir si aumentar o no la paga de tu sueldo.

_Ya podían despedirse del Call of Duty, Resident Evil, y la lista de juegos que habían planeado comprar con el dinero extra… _

Era realmente triste para los tres miembros que ahora yacían de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza sobre el asfalto, temblando bajo el aire homicida que el pequeño animalejo parecía emanar con la mirada cristalizada y azul que poseía.

-U-Uh... F-Fushimi-san, ¡N-No se enoje, podemos arreglarlo!-

-¿Podemos…?-

-¡C-Cállate!-.

De acuerdo, quizás las cosas eran un poco menos divertidas ahora que se observaban con objetividad, el desgraciado terceto se estremecía como si el suelo bajo ellos vibrara y, Neko-Fushimi, quien se notaba de sobra furioso, movía la cola de un lado a otro con una expresión que aseguraba todos ellos sufrirían enormemente una vez el mencionado regresara a su forma humana y tuviera uso de sus cuchillos, puesto a que dudaba enormemente poder siquiera levantar uno de esos en su fisonomía actual.

-Deberíamos de llamar a la comandante Awashima…-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esa mujer nos matará!-

-¿Y qué quieren hacer? No podemos dejar a Fushimi-san así…-

…_Aunque muy profundo en su interior lo hubiesen considerado…_

El felino no estaba nada, nada feliz y, de haber sabido hasta donde le llevaría su "pequeño" problema, probablemente su humor habría sido diez veces peor. Los autos pasaban y ni se fijaban en el equipo que estaba con el trasero en el piso, intentando idear una jugada útil en tal aprieto que salvara el cuerpo y billetera de todos.

Cierto era que jamás se habrían imaginado en tal dilema ni aunque se los hubieran planteado hipotéticamente. Las pruebas sin duda no les preparaban para este tipo de cosas…

-Bueno… hay que admitir que Fushimi se ve más agradable así… - Murmuró uno en un intento de optimizar la situación, recibiendo una mirada significativa por parte del nombrado.

-Vamos… ser un gato no es tan malo…- Expresó entonces otro de sus compañeros estúpidamente inspirado por el primero. - ¿No te gustaría ser la mascota de una linda chica?- Intentó disuadir, buscando el modo de salirse del asunto sin la necesidad de comunicarse con la mujer rubia de gélido corazón.

El arañazo que Fushimi le dio en medio de la cara fue respuesta suficiente.

-¡Y-Ya… ya!... L-Llamaremos a Awashima-san entonces… serénate…-

Los tres se dieron una larga mirada antes de inhalar profundamente, casi despidiéndose de su título al marcar el número en cuestión.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_[ Dos horas atrás. ]_

_X_

_X_

_X_

El sol salía con todo su esplendor esa mañana en Shizume city, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban; el ambiente tan dulce que se respiraba parecía ridículamente ideal, lo cual era una clara señal de que algo saldría completamente mal, como siempre que se iniciaba una narrativa de tal forma cliché y colorida.

Entre varios reportes, el centro encargado del control de criaturas sobrenaturales –mejor conocido como "_Scepter 4_"- había sido víctima de un ataque hecho por una pandilla de Strains que, si bien eran débiles, habían aparecido con alguna clase de balbuceo respecto a la "liberación" de los de "su clase" y, por ende, no habían tenido mejor idea que dejar escapar a varios de esos individuos internados en el establecimiento hacia la ciudad, algunos de ellos con habilidades que eran especialmente… _molestas_.

El distrito se había dividido en grupos en una respuesta instantánea al ataque, si, los radicales habían sido inmovilizados y encarcelados en el centro de forma fugaz gracias a la magnífica organización del edificio. Naturalmente, a pesar de que los del equipo intentaron "razonar" con los Strains que habían sido liberados, gritándoles el protocolo de la constitución desde el párrafo uno al ciento-veinte, aparentemente ninguno de ellos se vio intimidado por su conocimiento en leyes y simplemente les dejaron atrás en una nube que, de haberse tratado de una caricatura, habría echado humo por la velocidad tomada.

Bien, estaban en un problema.

La comandante caminaba de un lado a otro con una mueca que haría llorar a un infante, o quizás hasta a un adulto.

Aparentemente la dama había sido llamada "incompetente" de forma más bonita por parte del cabecilla de la organización y, con su orgullo herido, no parecía estar de un mejor humor que la gran mayoría de sus subordinados, quienes habían sido humillados de un modo bastante alarmante.

-Los strains que están sueltos son tres. Uno tiene la habilidad de alterar los estados de la materia.- Explicó la muchacha hacia uno de los equipos, sus pechos rebotando mientras transitaba en círculos como militar frente al grupo que tendría que encargarse del mencionado. – Se le vio por última vez en las afueras de la academia en la isla, se les brindará un mapa en sus PDA's cuando hallan salido.-

Fushimi decidió demostrar su interés con una mirada enfocada en la ventana más alejada del salón, sin bostezar por un asunto de ética propio.

_Hasta que no les adjudicaran un caso, no había verdadera necesidad de prestar atención._

-A ustedes les tocará contener al otro, más bien otra; se trata de una cantante de opera… su voz puede llegar al ultrasonido y romper todo a un kilómetro, así que tengan mucho, _mucho_ cuidado.-

La voz de la rubia se oía especialmente molesta ese día, no que ella fuera agradable en cualquier otra ocasión, aún así era como si la mañana se hubiera entregado para darle esa exquisita centella insoportable a la superior, o al menos así le resultaba al joven de cabello con leve tonalidad zafiro.

Entre su tren de cavilaciones, finalmente, Awashima detuvo su sinuosa figura frente al último cuarteto, el propio. Fijando así sus ojos en los miembros, para, con algo de pesar, tomarse su tiempo con la evaluación de cada uno.

El primero era un jovencito de cabello castaño hasta el cuello con aire perezoso, seguido de un tipo de pelo lacio negro que habría avergonzado a cualquier mujer con su estética. Casi escondido detrás de él se asomaba una especie de peliverde con un ojo cubierto de aire bastante emo si se lo estudiaba lo suficiente, sus ojos clavados en un punto del infinito que la mujer decidió no buscar y… por último, estaba Saruhiko.

No había mucho que decir de él sin meter insultos de por medio, y no tenía tanto tiempo que perder en ello.

El equipo era en realidad irrelevante, más aún Fushimi se encontraba a la cabeza del mismo, y eso era suficiente para que la dama fuera especialmente sarcástica con todos en cuestión.

-Y… a ustedes… -

Los tramos esperaban en una postura recta y con una disciplina que se demostraba en el hecho que ni siquiera estaban bajando la mirada hacia el parachoques que poseía la mujer en su tórax como cualquier hombre normal haría, inclusive llegando a la hazaña de mantenerle a Awashima el contacto visual.

-Les he dejado el más sencillo… se trata de un niño pequeño. Lo único que hace es transformar a las personas en animales tales como pájaros, perros, conejos… ya saben. Estaba en el centro para ser ayudado a controlar sus poderes a voluntad, pero… parece que burló la seguridad volviéndolos a todos ratones en un momento de berrinche…-

La rubia no indagó más en el tema, sería ridículo tener que decir que Scepter 4 tenía roedores por oficiales.

-¿Creen que puedan con tal amenaza, o debo de adjudicárselo a otro _team_?-

El de gafas se sintió ciertamente tocado con la sonrisa burlona de Awashima, estaba seguro de que ella se estaba cobrando aquello por la última misión desastrosa que habían tenido la semana anterior, sumado al hecho de haberla obligado a acompañar al rey azul de compras en su lugar; todos sabían que estar a solas con Munakata mucho tiempo era un verdadero dolor en las áreas frágiles.

Pero no era como si ella no se tratara de una aguja en el trasero…

Naturalmente, el joven de cerúlea mirada sólo asintió sin una sola palabra más y se volteó de un modo que parecía era la diva de una pasarela, los otros tres casi tropezando tras Fushimi al haber sido dejados solos con la dama de hielo.

.

.

.

**[ End/ Flash~back ]**

.

.

.

_Básicamente, así había sido cómo habían acabado reducidos a tal escena._

-Habla Awashima, reporte de la situación.-

La tanda sudó frío, haciendo un "piedra" "papel" o "tijeras" silencioso para ver quien sería el macho galante que hablaría con aquella intimidante damisela.

El peliverde, cuya mirada ya era desgraciada, aumentó de forma gradual una vez vio que él tendría que ser quien intercambiara vocablos con la señorita, acordando en silencio el no introducir el tema de Saruhiko hasta que fuera especialmente necesario.

-U-Uh… le.. le hemos perdido.-

_Casi pudieron sentir el virar de ojos al otro lado de la línea._

-Típico. Será discutido en la mesa durante la repartición de dinero mensual…-

_Auch._

- ¿Hacia dónde se fue el Strain?-

-U-Uh… no estamos seguros… q-quizás hacia la calle principal… o…-

¿En dónde se encuentran? – Irrumpió.

-En la avenida princip- -

-Más importante – Volvió a cortar. - ¿Por qué no es el líder del grupo quien me está hablando…?-

_Oh, la jerarquía… claro._

Repentinamente todo se hizo denso para los jóvenes allí, el gato simplemente esperando con una mirada aburrida a que confesaran todo y encontraran una bendita solución; comenzaba a sentir picazón y, si eran pulgas, se aseguraría de desmembrar a cada uno de sus compañeros una vez volviera a la normalidad de la forma más sádica y dolorosa existente.

-¿Y bien?-

El tono de Awashima fue peligroso, los tres reaccionando al mismo tiempo en un salto patético.

-¡Está en el baño!-

-¡No puede hablar ahora!-

-¡Fushimi es un gato!-

El peliverde dejó los ojos en blanco y miró a quien había gritado tal cosa, el castaño, dueño del anuncio, haciendo una expresión lastimera y patética, los otros dos queriendo que se los tragara la tierra en ese mismísimo instante.

-D-De verdad lo sentimos… nosotros…-

-¡Atacó de la nada, como un depredador hambriento…!-

-¡Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, la ropa de Fushimi …!-

_Fufufufu…_

Hubo un silencio de muerte al otro lado de la línea, los tres preguntándose si acaso la ojiazul habría colgado durante su triste intento de comunicar el evento. Saruhiko, con sus sentidos agudos, pudo llegar a escuchar un pequeño sonido que salía del comunicador, el trío humano intercambiando miradas confusas tras ver el movimiento de orejas del animal.

Se acercaron más hacia la PDA y sintieron un ligero tono, irguiendo una ceja al comenzar a tornar coherente aquel único ruido que se dejaba sentir.

_Awashima se estaba… ¿riendo?_

-… La situación sin duda presenta una gravedad inesperada, favor de regresar los tres con… Fushimi… aquí se le adiestrará el cuidado adecuado y necesario digno de alguien de su etnia.-

Y con aquellas palabras fingidamente serias, la línea murió, dejándoles a todos en un estado de incertidumbre e intriga inminentes, el gato a punto de fomentar un baño de sangre en sus alrededores.

.

.

.

"No" –Pensó Fushimi – "Sin duda no puede ponerse peor."

.

.

.

**[ End – Prologue ]**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:** Quería escribir algo así de K project desde hace tiempo.

Al menos para mi blog. owo. No es un fandom muy popular así que no espero muchos reviews, en fin.

¿Lo sigo?


End file.
